can i have this forever
by rEdGe-15
Summary: COMPLETED hermione&draco fanfic.. this story tells how draco regret how he let go of hermione... i suck at summary so just read it pls. read & rEvIew... by the way this story is COMPLETED!


Can I Have This Forever  
  
Life begins when you enter this world; some say that it begins when you get your first kiss. Others say it's your first girlfriend or in many cases your wife. Life always begins differently for everyone. My life began 3 years ago when my life took a pivotal turn into the unimaginable world of someone's life belonged to a girl named Hermione. This girl is unlike any woman that I had ever known. She was different than the ordinary female that roamed the halls of Hogwarts, the nature of this being was simply beautiful.  
  
Hermione is Blaise's ex girlfriend, my best friend. The moment I saw her picture, I was totally mesmerized by her beauty. She caught my attention, once I saw her million dollar smile. I asked Blaise her number and to my surprise, without hesitation he gave it to me. I texted her and she also replied. I was so happy that time. I know I shouldn't do it because Blaise still loves her. As time passed we had slowly began to form a bond with each other. I found myself calling her and seeing her more and more and enjoying her company. We talked on the phone countless hours just about anything and everything.  
  
Months had passed and our friendship was closer than any friendship I had ever made with anyone, everything in my life was going great and as far as I knew everything was going in hers. We never kept secrets from each other, but I had one, I had one that could potentially ruin everything that we had strived to build, that I love her.  
  
It had begun to rain the night when I finally decided that I was going to pronounce my love for Hermione. Hermione hadn't gone to bed surprisingly since it was almost eleven in the evening. I raced to her house as I waited for her door to open, I kept telling myself it is the right thing to do. Once my eyes took full account of the human being standing before me I couldn't hold what I was feeling inside anything longer. With one sudden movement I had Hermione wrapped in my arms, her lips captured mine. I'll never forget the way we looked at each other afterwards, there was so more than could ever be said. I took her in my arms and we held each other with such love and compassion that I never knew existed in people and I love her for that. We both sorted out our feelings and agreed that we were going to try and make the relationship work.  
  
After a week of dating, Blaise caught us. He freaked out. Hermione is not his girlfriend anymore but he has the right to get mad because we hid it to him. Afraid to loose my best friend, I told her that it was all a bet. That I just dated her because I want try what it feels on dating girls like her. I lied to her so she wouldn't think about us being together again. Even it hurts, even my heart is breaking when I looked at her pained eyes, I had to do this. I didn't mean a word I said, but I couldn't get it back. I let the only woman I would ever love leave my life. But it hurt more when I heard that she and Blaise were together again. I looked for another girl whom I could love and I found one within a month, her name is Pansy. She was my best friend since kindergarten and she was there when Hermione and I broke up. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted it full heartedly.  
  
Two years after, I didn't have any news about Hermione. She and Blaise broke up because of a fight. Hermione had been the only person I've ever loved. I broke up with Pansy because it wasn't fair to continue a relationship while I was in love with someone else. I decided to look for her. I've been looking for her for weeks now, until I saw Redge, her sister at a park. I asked where is Hermione she just looked at me and told me to go to their house with her so I could see my love. When we got to their house, Redge told me to go to their garden. I did what she told me. I went to the garden and looked around. Until I saw a sign that said: Hermione Granger (September 8, 1986-July 14, 2003). We decided to cremate her body and kept her dust here because we want to feel her presence, Redge told me. She died because of a heart disease. I'm so sorry.  
  
How could be life so cruel to me? I lost my true love, the woman I dreamt of getting old with. I shouldn't have told her that it was all a bet. Thinking about our relationship, it was priceless. If only I just faced it and picked her instead of Blaise. I should have been with her and love her till her last breath. I should have been there to care for her. If only I can turn back time and go back to the arms of my love. I f only I could keep the wonderful relationship I had with Hermione forever. If on I can have her forever... 


End file.
